


Grass Water to the Rescue or Beware the Snarling Dragon in charge of the Filing room~

by Merlioske, Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is Done pleasing his Father, Late Night Tea Delivery, Lingerie, M/M, Merlin works for Uther, Merlioske-friendly, Modern AU, Office AU, Office Sex, With A Twist, blowjob, depending on point of view, minor D/s, or a Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Uther is working Merlin to the bone and Arthur is DoneTM missing his husband. Merlin's stubbornness is not to be trifled with however. Cue Arthur visiting his husband at work, with a drink and... something more, as an incentive to finally stop.bloody.working and come home.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914007
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	Grass Water to the Rescue or Beware the Snarling Dragon in charge of the Filing room~

"Hullo, Gwen!" 

A dark-skinned girl's head snapped up, a haggard expression on her face. "Oh thank the heavens."

A blond man, leaning on her desk, grin in place, chuckled. "That bad huh?"

She groaned. "Worse. Go on, get in there and, for all that is holy, _do_ something."

There was a glint in the man's eyes as he turned his head towards a closed door, leading to a separate office-space. "Oh I intend to." He turned on his heel and was halfway there before stopping and turning back with a small frown. 

"I know why _he's_ here, but why are you? It's Friday, and it's after eight already."

She gave him a wry smile and half-a-shrug. "Can't exactly leave him to deal with the madness on his own now can I?"

The man shook his head, an amused grin on his face. "While I'm sure he appreciates it, I'm equally sure your partner would appreciate you home even more. Seriously, Gwen, I got him. Go home. Enjoy your weekend."

She was nodding even as she shoved a notebook into her handbag, one foot through the door already. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. After this madness is over, the first round’s at the pub’s on me! Bye bye now!" And off she went, in a twirl of flowery skirts and a cloud of equally flowery perfume, leaving him in the middle of a silent corridor. With another chuckle, Arthur turned back towards his goal, confident that Gwen would lock up, and entered the office quietly. 

~x~

The door closed behind him with a soft click and Arthur took a moment to take in the scene before him. The office was cluttered - even though Arthur was certain Gwen tried her best to keep it in order, chaos reigned supreme in here. The coffee table and the couch were littered with files and sticky notes and folders in all the colours of the rainbow. 

There were boxes, stacked besides the table as well, all open to reveal even _more_ folders. Arthur blinked. It was… worse than he imagined. His gaze trailed over the cramped space, to land on the other side of the room, where an office desk sat, two computer screens stationed in the middle of it and stacks upon stacks of documents framing them from all sides. Arthur blinked again. The tapping of the keyboard was the only clue that the office was not, in fact, empty. 

A frown marring his features, Arthur approached the desk slowly, making sure to not stumble over one box or another. 

"Love?" he asked carefully, watching his feet more than everything else, as he covered the ground between the door and the desk. No answer forthcoming, his frown deepened. There was something near manic, to the typing now, and Arthur huffed. 

Stepping around the desk, he gently placed a large to-go cup in front of the frazzled looking man that was typing up a storm, his eyes flying between the screens. 

"Thanks, Gwen," the man muttered under his breath distractedly, not so much as a blink in Arthur's direction. 

The other man clicked his tongue. That was _not_ cool. 

"Not Gwen I'm afraid," he huffed and pulled the office chair away from the desk, a sputtering of protests of the man sat on it ignored completely. 

It took a moment for the dark-haired man to focus on the one before him and when he did he did a double-take. 

"Arthur?"

The blond gave him a weary smile. "Hullo there, stranger. Nice to see you still alive under all those files."

The other man had the decency to blush, shame making his pale cheeks bloom with color. "I'm sorry, love, I ---"

Arthur waved him off, leaning back onto the desk and handing him a cup. "Don't bother. I know all about it. Here. I brought you that grass water you like."

A snort greeted his statement. "Grass water, really?" He took an appreciative sip and groaned his pleasure. If it was a tad exaggerated, well. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, a little smile twitching at his lips. "Well what else would you call it, _Mer_ lin?"

Merlin snorted, shook his head and took another sip. "Tea, dear husband of mine, I'd call it, _tea."_

Arthur echoed his snort, crossing his arms across his chest and shaking his head fondly. "Whatever you say, _dear husband_."

Merlin seemed to sober up then, cup still raised to his lips. "I… can't come home yet, Arthur. There's too many issues to resolve still. And Uther---"

"Blast my father, Merlin," Arthur interrupted with a scowl. Which then melted off his face at the utterly miserable look on his husband's face. Arthur sighed. "I just… I just miss my husband… it feels like I've not seen you for months.”

Merlin winced. It wasn't too big of an exaggeration actually… Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back on his chair, looking at Arthur through tired, half-lidded eyes. Arthur took the cup from his loose grip and placed it behind him on the desk, before turning to his husband again. 

"Stop with the guilt. I just… look. You've been at it for days now, yeah? I don't even know when the last time you were home was." He held up a hand to stop Merlin from talking. "I am not looking for apologies. I just… I just missed you. And I know how hard you've been working. So…" and here, he raised his hands and began slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. "I just… wanted to, hmm, let's call it, _motivation_ shall we? I wanted to motivate you. To. Finish. Your work. Sooner." His shirt fell open and he moved on to his belt, sliding it slowly out through the loops, pulling it out and letting it fall to the ground. 

Merlin swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. "Arthur I…" it pained him to voice it, but, "I _r_ eally don't have any time… for…"

Arthur's slacks had fluttered to the floor and Merlin damn near choked on his tongue. His husband, his dear, lovely husband, was standing before him in the tiniest lace panties Merlin had ever seen. Accompanying that lovely piece of haute-couture clothing were a garter belt and stockings, wrapping around his husband's legs like second skin. Merlin felt dizzy with the sudden wave of arousal that image hit him with. 

Merlin whimpered. Arthur smirked. And then slid to his knees in one fluid motion, running his hands over Merlin's ankles, up his calves and thighs, before pushing his legs apart and moving between them. _On his knees._ Merlin whimpered again, raising a shaking hand to Arthur's cheek. 

" _Ar_ thur…" he whispered helplessly as his husband leaned into his touch with a small smile. 

"Let me take care of you, love. You deserve a break."

His voice was a siren's song and Merlin was helpless to resist it. With a shuddering inhale, he swallowed and nodded quickly, doing his best to focus on the man before him, the man _on his knees_ and wearing _lingerie_ and yeah, okay, work, what work? 

As if sensing Merlin's giving in, Arthur's smile grew, spreading lazily over his face, his eyes growing darker. 

Leaning in, he rubbed his face at the quickly hardening bulge in Merlin's pants, mouthing at the flesh beneath the slacks. 

"Do you like, then, love? I bought this set especially for you. Wanted to make myself all pretty for you. Did I succeed?"

The sound that left Merlin's mouth at that could not be classified. Arthur took it as a yes nonetheless. 

Making quick work of the button and the zipper of Merlin's pants, Arthur reached in and pulled out his husband's hard cock, a pearly drop gleaming at the tip already. 

Arthur wasted no time wiping it off on his lips, swirling his tongue around the head, moaning softly at the taste. 

Merlin swore curtly, his hand falling to thread through Arthur's silky hair. 

Arthur ran his tongue along Merlin's length, mouthed at his balls, pulling first one, then the other into his mouth, then letting them go to return to the worshiping of his cock, making it nice and slick all over. 

"Gods, Arthur…" Merlin breathed, collapsing into the chair, his eyes half-lidded and so _so_ dark. "So good to me, darling, so---" 

Whatever praise he still had was cut off abruptly as Merlin straightened in his chair, his eyes flying wide open in pure panic not a second later. 

There was a racket coming from outside the office - sounding like a very determined bull was charging through. 

Arthur knew those steps. As did Merlin. Then again, Arthur, unlike Merlin, didn't exactly care about them anymore, which was proven when he failed to not only get up and get into his clothes right the bloody hell _now_ , but so much as stop or even slow down. 

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed, frantic, doing his best to pull his husband off and failing spectacularly in his sheer panic. 

Arthur, who, really, _really_ could not have cared any less about the one who was about to burst in but _did_ very much care about his husband's mental stability, huffed and pulled off of Merlin's dick. 

He tossed a quick glance over his shoulder, grabbed his discarded clothing, kicked it all under the desk and then shuffled under it himself, pulling Merlin's chair in with him, effectively hiding his husband's… disheveled appearance. 

All of that didn't take more than half a minute, which, really, was just as well, considering only a few moments after Arthur had pulled Merlin in, the door to the office slammed open and an angry, scowling man barged right in. 

"Emrys!" he snarled, and Merlin could have sworn there was actual smoke coming out from his nostrils. 

"Mister Pendragon. Sir, I know what you're about to---"

He wasn't allowed to finish however, as Arthur's father stalked across the office, kicking the boxes in his way aside and making Merlin wince in the process. 

Under the table, Arthur was rolling his eyes, his father always did have a penchant for that _extra_ bit of drama… 

"Now you listen here, whelp! Here in Pendragons Inc we will not tolerate, **I** will not tolerate ---"

Arthur tuned his father's monologue out, knowing full well that once the old man started he'd be going on a while. He stifled a sigh, it was… rather boring, under a desk. There was… nothing… To… Arthur blinked. A slow grin spread over his lips. Oh Merlin was going to be _so_ pissed later but… 

Arthur moved slowly, carefully, making sure to not make any noise as he did so. Above the table, his father's voice was droning on, but here, underneath, he could ignore it. Here, he had his husband's legs and thighs, and so he ran his hands slowly up said thighs, feeling them tense. He also had his husband's cock, which had softened with the appearance of his father. That was… unfortunate, but quite fixable. Arthur licked his lips, forced Merlin's legs further apart and leaned in. 

"... understandable but as I, oh!" Merlin yelped, his eyes widening at the feeling of a scorching mouth enveloping his cock. 

Arthur's father, his bloody _boss_ , raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"Emrys?"

Merlin shoved a hand beneath the desk, trying desperately to push his husband off his cock as inconspicuously as possible, while maintaining at least a semblance of professionalism. 

"As… as I was saying, I---" he choked as Arthur swallowed around him, taking him deep into his throat. 

"Are you quite all right, Emrys? You're looking… flushed."

Merlin tried to swallow, choked on air, waved his boss's reluctant concern off. "I'm… I'm fine. Just… too many long nights, you know h-how it…it…"

Arthur's nose was pushing into his pubic hair now, and he _wasn_ 't moving, seemingly completely content to just… deep throat his husband and just, keep swallowing around him. The tightness around him, the wet heat, Merlin was losing his mind. He was about to come. Down his husband's throat. In front of his husband's devil of a father. And his own damn boss on top of it. Merlin will _kill_ Arthur. He will, certainly, just… Straight up... _fuck_ , just like that, he couldn't help himself then, his hips stuttering forward, pushing even deeper into Arthur's throat. Judging by the choked off moan, that vibrated around his cock, Arthur didn't mind that one bit. 

"I think you should go home and get some rest, Emrys."

Merlin blinked back into his office, the mindless fog of utter ecstasy receding just a bit, just enough for him to realize that his boss was already halfway out the door, in fact. 

"R-right. Thank you, sir."

With a hum and one last thoughtful look, Uther Pendragon was gone, and Merlin didn't even manage to wait long enough to make sure he was _gone_ gone before groaning and pushing away from the desk. 

He looked down at his husband and his hand flew to grip at his cock to stay himself from coming immediately at the image alone. Arthur's hair was a mess, his eyes glazed over, and his lips… good gods his lips were cherry-red and oh so swollen. Merlin tracked the movement his tongue made as it peeked out to run across his lower lip and he groaned. 

“ _Ar_ thur…” he reached out a hand, ran his fingers through golden strands, messing them up even further and then he _pulled_ . “Finish what you’ve started, darling.” His voice, quiet now, collected, sent a shiver down Arthur’s spine. Arthur did so always love it when Merlin’s voice went all controlled like that. _That_ voice? Oh it promised the most delicious of things to come...

He shuffled across the tiny space, taking his place in between his husband’s legs again and leaned in, running his tongue along the cock in front of him. He mouthed at the head, before taking it in, twirling his tongue around and then leaning in more, swallowing more and more of his husband down.

“Hands,” Merlin hummed and Arthur whined, raising his hands from where he was touching himself inside his panties, and placing them on Merlin’s thighs. “Good boy. Now, if you make me come in five minutes, when we get home, I’ll fuck you while you’re still wearing those.”

Arthur’s eyes snapped up to meet his gaze then and Merlin could see him smirk, where his lips were stretched around his cock - Arthur did _so_ love a challenge.

Merlin leaned back on his chair with a gasp, his eyes slamming closed and he felt an echoing smirk pull at his lips, oh yeah, work could most definitely wait until Monday. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love, comments are life, comments are food and WE BE HUNGY >:D  
> xoxo


End file.
